


writings

by Stabbsworth



Series: it's a whole new world out there [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cleaning Up around the House, Gen, Journals, Mentions of Webber, Mentions of Wendy - Freeform, Modern AU, Spiderplants, Thinking too much, kind old ladies, or in this case an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson loses his journal.





	writings

He’d been keeping a journal, had it for quite some time. It was bought at least a few weeks ago. Maybe it was months.

Up until recently, he’d only used it to keep track of appointments, places known for having decent food (and takeouts) and budgeting for the college lab.

Now, however, it contained a myriad of sketches of animals, still-lifes, personal thoughts, and some attempts at poetry.

(Poetry was more of Wendy’s thing, he’d realized. He hadn’t the patience to do the wordsmithing or wait for his brain to come up with the perfect word.)

His older journal, the one that was created in the Constant using rabbit-leather for the binding, pages of papyrus and bits of frayed yarn to hold it all together, sat on his desk.

He hadn’t touched it since coming back.

(It was likely out of some fear that he’d end up overwhelmed with emotions or go ambling down the beaten path that once was memory lane.)

(God, he still missed the others.)

In a frustrated manner, Wilson kicked the leg of his desk, swore a bit and held his foot in mild pain, then muttered a quiet promise to himself not to kick his desk ever again because that really bloody hurt.

At least this would finally get him to clear up his messy apartment, he supposed.

He moved a pot containing… quite a few spider plants to a shelf, and quickly got to work sorting things.

(He didn’t quite have the heart to say no to the little old lady that gave him the plant for free. Part of him wished that it bore something edible, which was promptly beaten down by another, slightly more logical part of him saying that it was probably to brighten someone’s day.)

(Now he had at least five of the things in the same pot, and only after looking into it on an internet search did he find out that the things bred like mad.)

(Webber would probably get a kick out of that, given the name and the relative ease of caring for them.)

(God dammit, stop thinking about Webber.)

He just huffed quietly to himself, considered splitting the spider plants, then realized they’d make a great graduation gift for students.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more stupid prose-type stuff by the same guy that brought you Wilson giggling about Morse Code like a child and Wilson thinking about things while in bed and listening to a baby next door cry.


End file.
